Gimme a Reason
by TheGermansareComing
Summary: Germany is having a writers block and Prussia see the opportunity to do a lame prank on him. Then it turns into a heated fight.


Posted originally on the Archive of Our Own at /works/3034085.

Rating: Teen And Up Audiences Archive Warning: Choose Not To Use Archive Warnings Category: M/M Fandom: Hetalia: Axis Powers Relationship: Germany (Hetalia)/Prussia (Hetalia) Character: Germany (Hetalia: Axis Powers), Prussia (Hetalia: Axis Powers) Additional Tags: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Mild Smut, No Plot/Plotless, Sibling Incest, Writing, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Drama Stats: Published: 2014-12-30 Words: 1512 Gimme a Reason.

by dasMonstrum

Summary

Grumbles and a banging of fists was heard throughout the large house. Ludwig was continuity slaved away every night in his study trying desperately to finish his fourth chapter. He couldn't figure out what to write his mind was completely blink. Slamming his head against the cold desk, he thought 'gott I can't believe I lost all my ideas!' Gilbert heard his brother's sigh, and chuckled in the hallway. He loves it when his brother is so flustered it's just a perfect chance for him to attack. He smirked thinking how will his adorable brother will react to his plan.

Notes

See the end of the work for notes

Grumbles and a banging of fists was heard throughout the large house. Ludwig was continuity slaved away every night in his study trying desperately to finish his fourth chapter. He couldn't figure out what to write his mind was completely blink. Slamming his head against the cold desk, he thought 'gott I can't believe I lost all my ideas!' Gilbert heard his brother's sigh, and chuckled in the hallway. He loves it when his brother is so flustered it's just a perfect chance for him to attack. He smirked thinking how will his adorable brother will react to his plan.

Gilbert met ancient double door reaching his hands to pull the double doors open. Revealing a hunched German flopped over his desk. Ludwig mumbled, "So ein mist!"

"Bruder" Gilbert cooed, He tip toed towards his brother's work area. Ludwig did not say anything else but kept writing. Gilbert placed his hands on the larger man shoulders. Bending over he rests his head on Ludwig's massive shoulders.

"How much do you have left Luddy?" Gilbert mumbled,using Ludwig's most hated pet name. Gil though back when his brother would lash out. If he ever heard that name being spoken his veins in his forehead would be so noticeable with his farrowed brows. The Prussian giggled at his new fond memory. Hooking his arms around Germany and snuggled his head onto Ludwig's. 'He's has to be almost done with that damn book'. He was working so hard that Luddy hasn't noticed Gil's presence.

Humming he sees Ludwig's perfect slicked back hair he smiles, his hair looks so much better when he has a bed head. Gil slightly stands up and reaches hands for his target. His brother's hair was so perfectly put together hair was now its a crumpled mess. '_West didn't even react? That's strange. Maybe he should rest who knows what's running in his mind right now?'_ Gilbert thought.

"West you need to take a break. You're tired and grumpy come on, lets go to bed and that's a order young man." Hoping the change of attitude would wake him and maybe he would speak. Then he tried to massage small circles with his icy cold hands to create a perfect rhythm. Ludwig moaned. Smirking he leans and whispers seductively and nips at his ear lobes.

"Mmm..Bruder bitte für mich." He spoke into Ludwig's ear using their native tongue, Luddy shook his head.

"I can't I have to finish writing my fourth chapter or else my editor will fire me." Ludwig said between every tired moan. Fishing out his pencil he hastily scrambled words on the piece of paper.

"Bitte can't you come in bed and cuddle with the awesome me just tonight and you could get up extra early to write. How does that sound hmm?" Wests weary eyes flickered over his in direction. Seeing his brother's dark bags under his once beautiful blue eyes. "Aww West you poor baby, come on we're going to bed now!" He exclaimed. The stern German shook his head and shouted like a little child.

"Nein ich will arbeiten!" Gilbert opened his mouth to say something but nothing came out. He

was surprised by Ludwig's sudden outburst.

"YOU'D RATHER WORK THAN TO BE WITH THE AWESOME ME! WASN'T YOU SAID THAT YOU WILL MAKE TIME FOR ME,AND YOU HAVEN'T! Y-you haven't made any time for me. I j-just want my Luddy back.." He yelled with all his might, his yell was strong but his voice quivered. His lips gave in and he let out a small cry of guilt overwhelm him. Stomping out the office. He was stopped by Ludwig.

"Liebe I wasn't saying that." He murmured. The Prussian raised a brow.

"Than what were you saying?" The German blushed,he lowered his head and puffed out a large sigh. Acting like he has to make a murder confession.

"Well I know you wanted to go back to Germany. So I started to save up some money for us.. I'm sorry that I haven't told you, ich schatz so sehr, liebe. I just wanted to make you happy. Es tut mir leid." Hiding his face he chokes out a silent sob. Prussia was astonished by his brother confession. The fact he was risking his own health just to make Gilbert feel better was astonished. He felt incredibly selfish for screaming at him. '_West thought about the awesome me? This is why he worked himself to the bone..because of_ **me**.'

"Komm hier babe." Holding out his pale skinny arms. West obeyed him and engulfed his muscular flame with the scrawny albino nearly breaking his brother back. "Honey, I'm so sorry for yelling at you, but you still shouldn't work yourself so hard for me. You're going to hurt yourself if you keep doing this..." Pulling away from the larger man. "You know that i'm already happy with you here West. You are my awesome bro and lover. But you're not as awesome as I am though. Kesese. Ich liebe dich" Leaning his head he slowly he locked his crimson eyes on the German. His heart was pounding so fast. Sliding his arms down to Germany's hips. Time was moving so slow the longing became unbearable, his lips met with Ludwig's. The warmth of the kiss sent a current through his body. Ludwig was just as lost with his brother, he threw his arms around Gilbert's neck. As he lost himself in his peppermint breath and soft lips. The Prussian giggled and reached his hand to chop a feel of Ludwig's muscular ass. Ludwig became very aware what his brother's intentions were. And just like that kiss ended with Ludwig punching his brother for touching without his permission.

"Du bist so ein Perverser. Now, let's go to bed idiot." Ludwig mumbled, Gil nodded and spanked him when he was walking by. Laughing he shoots deadly glares at his direction.

"You coming or what grandpa." He grumbled wishing his lover would get the message very soon, he did not. Hoping he would get the message he points at his feet demanding Ludwig to come over right now. Gil used to do this all time when Germany was little, he was actually quite the troublemaker then. The German's eyes grew very wide and his head dipped real low. Taking slow steps towards his brother.

"I swear to gott. If you don't get over here young man. I'm going to punish you. Do you want that mister? Ja oder nein?" He said quietly through his tightly clenched teeth. The blonde jumped and was quickly at his side.

"Sorry." He squeaked feeling embarrassed about the whole conversion. Blushing how easily his brother can say those words and be just fine. '_Curse him_' Covering his tiny bulge hoping that his brother wouldn't see him like this.

Both of the brothers make it safely into their master bedroom. Gil grabbed his brother roughly and threw him onto the rather large bed. "So I can see the awesome me gave you this wunderbar treat hmm?" Still holding his neck he took the opportunity to touch his massive bulge. "Kesesese" Giggling he slowly moves his hand lower to his thighs. It seems like his brother has never missed a leg workout. Still giggling he press small kisses to Ludwig's sour face. "Aw you're frowning. Do you want more Luddy? Do you want my awesome five meters again? Kesesese~" The German blushed wildly and shook his head.

"Nein..I d-don't.." He hammered whilst he pushed Gil's heavy body away from him. The Prussian sat back against the headboard.

"Hmm, you sure? You seem hesitant about this." Folding his arms across his torso. Raising one brow, not believing anything Ludwig has to say. "Your dick seems to have a different opinion on that." Lending closer to his direction.

"Halt die klappe...Look, you wanted me in bed with you. Now here I am and you're still fussing. I did what you told me to do and nothing more." He spat angrily while looking away. '_I don't want his face right now. He's ficken pissing me off_.' Gil was baffled by what he said. He honestly thought he wanted to have sex. Most of the time, Lud is pissy about having sex but afterwards hes loves it. Bragging how much he would like to go again, guessing tonight isn't one those nights.

"Alright..Sorry bro. But can we still cuddle?" Sighing, hoping Ludwig would at least gave him some affection.

"Hmm.." He hummed thinking if his brother was even worthy for his affection after all of their ordeal. "Geldstrafe." He said with a creaky voice. Gil's eye lit up with glee and hugged his brother throwing him to the other side of the bed. With their arm straggling each other, he cuddles his pale head with the German's. And with that the two ended up in their cozy bed. Their bed was large enough to fit them and their three dogs together. Gil kissed his brother good night and two quickly fell asleep.

**The end**

End Notes

I kinda wanted to write at the end of Gilbert remembering his last conservation with his lover. And he'll have a mental break down and him thinking if the only way to see his lover was to kill his self. But I guess I'll easy on you guys this time. I won't so easy on you guys next time though.c:

Please drop by the archive and comment to let the author know if you enjoyed their work!


End file.
